


Watching

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Het, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/F/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their threesome with Becker, Danny wonders if Abby wants to take things up a notch in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Abby sat anxiously on Danny's sofa whilst he got drinks from the kitchen. Maybe she was imagining it but he seemed a little nervous tonight. This was the first time she'd been alone with him since the threesome with Becker at the weekend and now she was concerned that had changed things between them. The threesome had been his idea though, and he had seemed very enthusiastic when it was suggested that maybe they could do it again some time.

 

Last night had been her regular 'date' with Becker and it had been every bit as good as usual. If anything, it had been even better. Clearly he hadn't been bothered about the fact he was sharing Abby with Danny.

 

Danny came in and handed Abby a glass of wine, then settled himself next to her on the sofa. After a few moments, his hand drifted to the back of her neck and his fingertips played with the wisps of hair there. Abby felt a pleasant shiver run down the length of her spine straight to her groin, it seemed it was going to be business as usual here too, much to her relief.

 

“Abby?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Do you do a lot of kinky stuff with Becker?”

 

“What brought that on?”

 

“The other night when it was the three of us... Becker said you liked anal. Is that something you do with him regularly?”

 

Abby nodded. “It's just something that we both happen to enjoy that's all. If you want to...”

 

“No... Does he do other stuff too? Handcuffs and whips and things?”

 

“Occasionally.” Abby closed her eyes and a brief memory of a couple of sessions with Becker flashed through her mind. Becker did like things a little on the less conventional side of sex.

 

“Does it bother you that we don't do that? The thought of hurting you just doesn't do it for me, but if that's what you want...”

 

“Shhh! Don't say another word.” This was what Abby had feared when her two lovers found out about each other. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to feel inadequate and compare themselves to the other. “This arrangement works for me because I enjoy sex with both of you in different ways. You fulfil all my desires and needs between you. What I don't get with Becker, I get with you, and I wouldn't want it any other way.” She reached her hand up to Danny's cheek and pulled him into a deep kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth. “So leave the kinky stuff to Becker, I love the way you fuck me. It's always sensual and deep and wonderful with you.”

 

Danny grinned. “I get it. But if I wanted to try something a little... risqué... would that be okay too?”

 

Abby nodded and Danny stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. She grasped it and stood up to follow him, expecting him to lead her to his bedroom. Instead, he took her over to the doors that led to the balcony and outside. It was a cool but pleasant evening, and from his seventh floor balcony, you could see across into many other flats in the two opposite blocks. Abby leaned on the railing and looked around, noticing a few other people moving around inside their flats or out on their balconies enjoying the remainder of the late summer evening.

 

Danny stood behind her and pressed his body against hers, leaning in to kiss the nape of her neck and moving to behind her ear. She sighed softly, enjoying the tenderness that was Danny's style. Then she felt his hands move around her body and begin to unfasten her blouse.

 

“Danny, I...” she said, but he stopped her.

 

“Trust me,” he whispered back, unfastening the last couple of buttons on her blouse and letting it fall open. The cool air on her flesh felt good and when Danny slid his hands up her body to cup her breasts as he kissed her neck again she couldn't help feeling aroused. Then he pulled aside one of the cups of her bra to expose her breast and he began to roll the hardening nipple between his fingertips, his breathing become hard.

 

Abby glanced over, getting the feeling that someone was watching. When she couldn't pinpoint it, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Danny turned her slightly so that he could take her naked breast into his mouth and he licked and sucked at it whilst tugging gently on her blouse so that it fell away to the floor. Then he was unfastening the clasp on her bra and he tugged on that too, letting it fall away.

 

Abby felt a rush of adrenalin as the cool night air made her nipples harden. Danny increased his passion, grasping her free breast firmly with one hand whilst he suckled hard on the other making satisfied gasps and grunts. Abby leaned back against the railing of the balcony, sighing happily as he lavished attention on her. Again, she felt that someone was watching, and as she twisted her head she spotted a curtain twitch in the flat directly opposite. Then she spotted movement in the flat below it.

 

“We're being watched,” she whispered.

 

“I know. At least four flats that I can see. Probably others too that are being a little more discrete about it.” Danny murmured, swapping breasts. “If it really bothers you, then we can go inside... but I'm finding this quite a turn on.”

 

Abby tried to decide how she felt about this situation, but began to lose any rational thought as Danny's tongue flicked over a hard nipple. Right now, her only thought was how much she wanted Danny.

 

“Let's give them a real show, eh?” Danny grunted, beginning to unfasten his jeans. Abby took hold of the waistband and helped him to ease them down with his underwear, releasing his thick hard cock. She was on her knees instantly, taking it in her hand and stroking it before easing her lips over the tip. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and leaned back against the railing for support. “Mmm, yes. That's it, Abby!”

 

Abby was skilled when it came to sucking cock, especially Danny's. She knew exactly how he liked it and it wouldn't take much for her to have him cumming in her mouth. As her tongue swirled over the shaft and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, she felt his hips jerk and he groaned. Moments later, the familiar taste hit the back of her throat and she swallowed, drinking her fill as Danny moaned out his appreciation.

 

“Your turn,” he murmured, helping Abby back up to her feet and turning her to face outwards. He moved behind her, his nimble fingers unfastening her jeans and easing them over her slender hips. Her knickers followed and Abby felt her skin begin to get goose bumps, both from the chill of the night air and from the anticipation of what Danny would do next. More curtains and blinds twitched and she was very conscious that her naked body was visible to many people. She almost turned to tell Danny she wanted to take this to the privacy of his bed, but as his rough hands explored her body and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck, she pushed that thought aside.

 

Danny backed her into the corner of the balcony and lifted her slightly. She grabbed hold of the supporting post that ran from the floor to the bottom of the balcony above with her left arm as Danny lifted her right leg and held it behind the knee. He then did the same with her left leg and lifted her, moving back a little so that she was almost horizontal. Abby used her other arm to grip onto the top of the railing and braced herself for Danny's onslaught.

 

He parted her thighs and shifted her legs over his shoulders so that he could surge forward and push his tongue into her wet pussy. “Danny!” Abby cried. His tongue probed her and then he lapped at her moisture, making her hips jerk involuntarily. He adjusted his position again, supporting her back with one arm so that he could push his fingers into her pussy whilst he flicked his tongue over her swollen clit.

 

Abby let out a cry as her body shook with pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back another orgasm as Danny increased his pace, fucking her pussy with his fingers and tongue. Then, just as she was teetering on the edge of climax, he stopped and slowly lowered her back down to the floor and smothering her mouth in a heated kiss.

  
“Fuck me!” she demanded.

 

“Here?”

 

Abby nodded. Their audience had already had quite a show, they may as well see the rest. She turned around again, once more facing the flats opposite and Danny moved behind her, urging her legs apart. His arm moved around her waist and then she felt the tip of his cock pressed against her wet pussy. “Please!”

 

He entered her and Abby cried out. She leaned forward, gripping the top of the railings as Danny sank in deeper. When he could go no further, they both adjusted a little to be comfortable and then he moved inside her, slowly at first as they got used to this position and then increased the pace. Their groans of pleasure rang out just as loud as they would have done in the privacy of a bedroom, both forgetting they were outdoors effectively, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh grew louder as Danny fucked Abby harder.

 

The orgasm she had been denied minute earlier took hold and she sobbed as her insides convulsed around the hard, thrusting shaft. Her knees felt weak and gave way, so Danny withdrew and turned her around. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her leg to his hip and entered her again, pushing her against the railing. He thrust into her several times, but the position was too awkward and the railing digging into Abby's back made it difficult.

 

“The floor,” Abby panted.

 

Danny nodded and they both lay on the floor on their sides, facing outwards. As Danny slid his cock into her again, he grasped her breast and whispered in her ear. “All these people watching... do you think any of them would join us if we waved them over?”

 

“You wouldn't dare...”

 

“True. Besides, there's only one person I'm prepared to share you with. Other than that, you're mine!” Any response that Abby may have had disappeared because he thrust into her so hard she screamed out. Right now, she believed Danny was demonstrating that she was his and it suited her. The hard thrusts grew harder and faster and Abby cried out with each one as his cock hit her womb. Her entire body was vibrating in absolute ecstasy, bolts of electricity shot through her spine and she writhed almost bonelessly in Danny's arms whilst he fucked her relentlessly.

 

“Danny! Danny!”

 

“Almost there, Abby!” She felt his body tighten and then he let out a loud cry as he released, his seed flooding Abby's willing body. Her womb quivered, devouring what he was giving her like a hungry animal and the orgasm swamped over her entire body, making her cry out Danny's name.

 

“Please don't stop!”

 

Danny thrust again, and again, his hand sliding down her stomach towards her pussy. He found her swollen clit and rubbed it vigorously as he thrust again and released a second load into her.

 

“Fuck! Danny! Yesss! Yesss!”

 

“Abby! God, Abby!” Danny could barely breathe but he was determined not to end this just yet whilst he was still hard and Abby was still more than willing. “I never want to stop fucking you!”

 

“Good, because I won't let you stop! Fuck me! Ahhh! Fuck! Danny!”

 

His final release was his most intense. He let out an almost pained cry, grasping onto Abby with a bruising force as he felt her body clamping around him. She was crying and reaching around for him to pull him into a kiss. As their lips met and tongues tangled, he slowly withdrew from her and she rolled over to face him, allowing him to fold her into his embrace. Her insides danced and fluttered, still drinking in the three loads of cum and Abby was content to enjoy it as it made her feel alive.

 

It was some minutes later when the cold of the night air finally penetrated the heat of their passion and they shivered. “I think we should go back inside,” Abby whispered. They untangled themselves from each other and went back into the lounge, closing the door to the balcony and pulling the curtain closed across it, shutting out the prying eyes.

 

She picked up her glass of wine and took a long mouthful as she settled down on the sofa. Danny sat beside her and kissed her. “This whole situation is getting better and better,” he said. “I would never have dreamt of doing that before you came along. You're a bad influence on me!”

 

“Believe it or not, before you and Becker, sex was just something I did at University to get people to like me. It wasn't something I enjoyed, not the way I do now. Now I can't get enough! It's a good job you're both so accommodating!”

 

Danny laughed. “Remember our first time, when I came into your flat and found you pleasuring yourself?”

 

Abby blushed. She remembered it very well. That day had been the start of this whole crazy, wonderful relationship with two men who kept her more than satisfied sexually. “How could I forget?”

 

“I said that I thought it was my lucky day just to witness something as beautiful as that...” His speech was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and Abby looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“Do you think it's one of the neighbours come to ask if they can join us?” she giggled.

 

“Come to complain, more like.” He ducked into the bedroom for his bathrobe and went to the door. “I'll get rid of them as soon as I can.”

 

Abby waited anxiously, listening to see if she could hear what was being said. She hoped it was just some random person doing door to door sales or something and not someone complaining. She was certain she heard Danny laugh, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Then the door was closed and she heard Danny returning. Just as she was about to spread her legs ready to greet him, she heard a second set of footsteps. Surely it wasn't actually someone come to join in after all? She grabbed at the throw on the sofa just in time to cover herself up as the door opened.

 

“Look who's popped in to say hi!” Danny grinned. Becker stood just behind him.

 

“What on earth? Becker, this is Danny's night and...” She stopped as she saw them exchange looks and laugh. “You planned this didn't you?”

 

“Sorry, Abby. You two do put on a great show though!”

 

Abby folded her arms and looked from Becker to Danny, waiting for an explanation. Danny cleared his throat. “That flat directly opposite is actually empty at the moment. It's owned by my landlord, and when he told me that he had to go abroad for a few weeks to visit a sick relative, I offered to have the key to the place in case the estate agent wanted to show a prospective tenant around.”

 

“And you gave the key to Becker so that he could have a front row seat.”

 

“Becker and at least half of the other residents!”

 

“You ever thought about doing porn movies, Abby?” Becker sat next to her and pulled aside the throw that she still had covering her. His hand squeezed her breast and he leaned in to kiss her. His tongue probed her mouth and he let out a groan as Abby responded. Danny slipped off his dressing gown and sat the other side of her, his hand sliding straight between her thighs. She instinctively parted them so that he could ease his fingers into her aching pussy that he'd been pounding hard only a few minutes ago.

 

“Easy now, mate,” Becker said. “I have some catching up to do!”

 

Danny moved aside and began to stroke his cock as he watched Becker move to the floor and kneel between Abby's thighs. He pulled off his t-shirt and urged her thighs open wider with strong, determined hands before moving forward to plunge his tongue into her pussy, still dripping with Danny's cum. Abby leaned back and moaned softly, her hips rolling as Becker licked her hungrily. She reached out to stroke Danny's face with one hand, and down with her other to tangle her fingers into Becker's thick dark hair, encouraging him to give her pussy a thorough cleaning with his skilful tongue.

 

After some minutes, Becker stopped and unfastened the zip on his trousers, easing out his cock. Abby licked her lips in anticipation as he stood up and stroked his hard shaft. For a brief moment, she made a comparison between her two lovers which had never crossed her mind before. Becker's cock was long, probably almost an inch longer than Danny's when it was erect, but Danny's was thicker. She was definitely getting satisfied in every way with them.

 

Becker thrust into her, hard and deep, making her cry out. Her already sensitive insides responded immediately, clamping around the shaft and a warm tingle re-igniting deep within. She prepared herself for what she was coming, and Becker began to fuck her with long, deep strokes, each one penetrating into her very core and sending an intense wave of electricity through every nerve of her body.

 

“Becker!” She cried out, thrashing around as she felt an orgasm building. He shifted so that he was now laid on top of her, almost crushing her beneath him as he grabbed onto her hips and increased his pace. Both gasped out, hurtling towards a climax that both were trying to hold back. When Abby's orgasm finally hit, her entire body shook and she gripped onto Becker's back.

 

“Fuck me!” she begged.

 

Becker laughed and then let out a cry that emanated from deep within as his cock exploded into Abby. “God, Abby! The things you do to me!” He gave two more thrusts and came again, and Abby thrashed wildly beneath him, sobbing his name and begging him for more.

 

Abby felt her head spinning as one orgasm merged into another, barely able to breathe. Her womb pulsed, accepting Becker's cum just as it had Danny's only a few minutes earlier. This was only the second time she had had both of their juices inside her at the same time, but it was rapidly becoming a thought that was a massive turn on.

 

When Becker withdrew, he moved straight to put his softening cock into her mouth before she'd even had chance to catch her breath. She took it eagerly, her tongue lapping up the combined cum from all three of them. Danny moved forward, guiding Abby's hand to his cock and she pumped him hard as she sucked Becker's cock, feeling it swell and grow hard again.

 

“I want to watch you fuck her in the arse,” Danny grunted.

 

Becker nodded and stood up. “Yeah, and I bet your neighbours do too.” He began to stride towards the balcony door. Abby's eyes widened but she followed and Danny was behind her. The chill of the night air was a stark contrast to the heat in her body and she felt her skin begin to goosebump. Danny pulled her into an embrace whilst Becker went back inside to fetch a couple of cushions and the throw from the sofa, which he laid out on the floor of the balcony before sitting down.

 

“What's the view like down there?” Danny asked.

 

“I could see pretty much everything from across the way. The railings don't hide much. Are you ready for this Abby?”

 

She took a deep breath and sat down next to Becker, pulling him into a kiss. Danny leaned against the railings to watch as they tangled together. Becker's hand slid down her back to the cleft between her arse cheeks and then his fingertips caressed the entrance, gently preparing it. Abby leaned back a little, her back curved and her neck stretched out, knowing that Becker liked to lavish kisses to her neck and breasts whilst his fingers opened up her back passage in readiness for his cock. She heard Danny groan and she opened her eyes so that she could see him watching as Becker's mouth clamped onto her breast and began to suckle and lick it.

 

“Mmmm! You're so good at this!” she murmured, feeling Becker's fingers moving inside her. She knew it wouldn't be long now before his beautiful, long cock was replacing the fingers and her groin was twisting in anticipation.

 

“Glad you think so,” Becker growled, and then he turned her around. This was it. They'd done this many times now and it seemed so right. Guiding her to the right place, Becker pressed the tip of his cock at the puckered entrance, teasing her for a moment. She whimpered and he laughed, knowing the effect he was having on her and then she moved instinctively, pushing back against him so that he'd enter her.

 

“Fuck!” Danny exclaimed, watching intently.

 

“Yeah,” Abby gasped. “That's one word for it!” She settled down onto her knees as Becker's arm moved around her waist and pushed into her further. She groaned out as she felt her muscles relax to allow him in deeper and deeper until she felt the hair at the base of his cock against her flesh. His cock was completely inside her now and she leaned back against Becker's chest, taking a moment before the pounding she knew he would give her. She reached up and around with her arm, urging him into a heated, passionate kiss whilst his hands explored and caressed her body. He grasped onto her breast hard and slid his other hand down to her clit, circling it.

 

Abby started the movements, rolling her hips against his fingers and allowing his cock to slide out a little. Becker took the hint that she was ready and he withdrew a little further before thrusting back in. “Yesssss!” Abby hissed.

 

Becker fucked her with a slow, deliberate and hard pace whilst his fingers rubbed her clit. His heavy breathing matched Abby's as she encouraged more movement. Then his fingers thrust into her pussy and she cried out.

 

It was too much for Danny. He couldn't just stand and watch any longer. He was on his knees in front of them, stroking Abby's thighs and then he leaned in to flick his tongue over her clit. “Please!” Abby begged. Danny's fingers joined Becker's, and both of them fucked her pussy with their fingers as Danny licked her clit and Becker continued thrusting his cock deep into her arse. Her body convulsed in pleasure and she losing control of rational thought. She knew she should have been concerned about how public all of this was, but it had gone beyond the point of sanity now.

 

Danny sat up and glanced at Becker. With a nod, Becker adjusted his and Abby's position so that he was laid on his back with Abby on her back on his body. Then Danny joined them, settling himself between Abby's thighs with his cock pressed against her pussy.

 

“Danny! Yessss, put it in!” Abby begged. Her mind went back to the weekend when she'd had both their cocks and how wonderful it had felt. She needed that again, and it seemed she was going to get it.

 

Becker remained still for a moment to allow Danny to enter Abby, and then the three of them began to move together, a heaving mass of passion and animalistic lust. Abby could feel both cocks sliding in and out of her easily, finding points inside her she never knew existed. She wondered if they could feel each other, separated only by a thin membrane inside her body.

 

“Abby!” Becker cried out. His erratic thrusting meant he was close to climax but was fighting desperately to hold it off. Abby glanced over to the buildings across from the balcony, noticing several blinds and curtains twitching. They definitely had quite an audience and that gave her an enormous thrill.

 

“Let's finish this!” she breathed, pulling Danny into a kiss as the pace of their fucking increased. Hands were everywhere, and as another orgasm began to overwhelm her she couldn't distinguish whose hands were whose and whose mouth was clamped to her breast and who was licking and biting her neck.

 

“Fuck!” Becker could hold back no longer. He exploded, a hot jet of cum forced into Abby's arse. At virtually the same moment, Danny came too, his cum filling her pussy again. Abby sobbed, reaching out to grasp whatever she could as her body was flooded with both of their cum. Becker released again, groaning out loudly and gripping onto Abby's body tightly whilst Danny continued to fuck Abby's pussy.

 

Her body convulsed wildly again as Danny thrust hard and released a final load of cum into her receptive but exhausted body. He crushed her mouth in a kiss and then he held onto her as well, the three of them joined as one and not willing to break the fantastic union.

 

///

 

Abby was vaguely aware of warm breath on her neck and soft lips on her earlobe. She opened her eyes and realised she was in bed, and the warm breath and lips belonged to Danny.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Glad you're awake.”

 

“Did Becker leave?”

 

Danny nodded. “He said it was our night. He helped me carry you to bed and left. You were pretty much out of it. I think we can safely say we fucked you good and proper tonight.”

 

Abby smiled, she wasn't going to argue with that. Her body ached in a good way and she was aware of feeling very full with several loads of cum still inside her quivering womb. Danny's arm slid around her waist and he pulled her against his body, kissing her neck and ear. She sighed happily, content to let him hold her this way, and closed her eyes again. She felt his hand glide from her stomach to her hip and then down again to her thighs, easing them apart. She didn't put up any kind of protest when his fingers slid into her and began to fuck her aching pussy.

 

Danny's kisses became more intense and he pulled her harder against his body so she could feel his erection pressed against her back. She gasped as need flowed through her body again. This was crazy! As Danny had said, she had been very thoroughly fucked already and she thought she had nothing else to give, yet she was getting aroused again.

 

His hand eased her thighs apart further and with ease he pressed the tip of his cock at her sodden, dripping pussy. “I said I never wanted to stop fucking you,” he breathed. “And you said you wouldn't let me.”

 

“I meant it!” Abby gasped. “Now stop teasing and put your cock in me again!”

 

His cock entered her easily and Abby cried out. She was a little sore but that only seemed to add to the intensity. With Danny buried deep inside her, Abby turned her head and kissed him. “It's in,” he whispered.

 

“Mmm, yes it is,” Abby whispered. “Are you going to fuck me then?”

 

Danny responded by withdrawing and then thrusting back in hard. They both groaned out loud as Danny pounded into her again and again with as much energy and enthusiasm as he had earlier in the evening, almost as if he hadn't just spent the last two hours fucking her. Abby's body responded to his thrusting cock, the muscles clamping around the shaft, and it felt amazing. He came a moment before she did, his cum flooding her body again. Abby screamed out and he felt her quivering body in his arms as she accepted his juices willingly.

 

Exhaustion finally claimed both of them, and Abby clung to Danny's body as they both drifted into a very content sleep.

 


End file.
